


Haunt

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Horror, Nothing shippy here, mental health, personal exploration, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER





	Haunt

 

 _”...For me, it’s...always like this...”_ ,

 

As you squeezed your eyes tightly enough for your head to ache, tears streaked through the patches of blood and dirt soiling your face. Clutching the rusted pistol to your chest, your hands, cold and coated with sweat, trembled. The harder you pressed your back into the wet, rough concrete of the dead end’s wall, the more your esophagus constricted, and the shorter your breaths became. Your body chilled as your blood vessels constricted, only feeding the muscles in your arms and legs, preparing you to attack...or to run. A deep scraping reverberated along the open walls of the foyer, the sound grating your ears like nails on a chalk board. A chill crept along your spine, and your body curled slightly at the grating of the giant knife, dragging along the floor. Digging your teeth into your cracked lips, your eyes darted about in hopes to find a crack, an opening, a broken window, anything through which you could escape. 

_Nothing..._

_Trapped..._

_Again..._

Nothing but the darkness looming around you, threatening to eventually choke you with its powerful hold and drag you into its abysmal world.

_Not again..._

_No way out..._

As you choked back a sob, you shoved your hands into the pocket of your jacket and clutched the remaining bullets: five. Only five left. 

_Damn._ You wasted most of them on the other monsters, lurking about the facility...

Even if you managed to locate a pipe or a needle-ridden board, such weapons were as useful as an infant’s toys in this situation.

This would never be enough to take _him_ down. 

You had no choice but to run. 

Run.

Always running...

The grinding drew closer and closer. You perceived his slow, shuffling steps and labored breathing. If you started now, you stood a slim chance for survival

Gulping down the hard lump in your throat and holding your breath, you took a step forward.

_Running again..._

_Always running..._

 

                          _”It's easier just to run. Besides, it’s what we deserve....”_

                                                                   
_”I deserve what happened...”_

                                                                              _”Don’t pity me...I’m not worth it...”_  
       

 

The muted light of the foggy city seeping through the decaying building cast an ominous glow over the shadowy figure. His triangular head and broad shoulders twitched and lurched with each grueling step. Despite the terror sharply clenching your stomach, your eyes fixated upon the tiny strands of illumination. 

Get by him. That was all you had to do. If you could slip through the space between him and the wall, prospects for success opened up.

Then, you wouldn’t have to face him.

Finally, with a stifled yelp, you sprinted on, pushing your legs to their limit. Your throat and chest stung as if they inhaled needles, and the burning in your thighs and calves intensified the faster you ran. Lowering your body below his arm level, you jumped through the narrow space, your only chance for safety. As you tumbled to the floor, a sonorous growl rumbled through the foyer. Though you knew he watched you the entire time, your heart rocketed into the back of your throat at the eldritch, guttural sound. Once you scrambled to your feet, the back of his hand barreled into your cheek and jaw, thus pounding you into the wall. Your head flew back, and a loud crack emitted from your spine. For a moment, all fell into darkness. After you sank to the floor, you clambered to your feet and attempted to dash for the exit once more. With your head spinning wildly and specks of black peppering your vision, your body swayed like a reed to the mercy of the wind, preventing you from gaining any momentum or speed. 

Suddenly, he clamped the nape of your neck with his meshed fingers and slowly lifted you from the ground. Like pressing a button to a machine, as soon as his hand pushed into your trachea, your fingers robotically released the handle of your gun, and your hands latched onto his arm in a feeble attempt to break free. Your gaping mouth gasped for any air, only to have it lodged in your larynx. You writhed and struggled as a skewered fish out of water. 

However, the longer your eyes peered into the fractures in the wall, the less you fought against his grasp. A familiar heaviness eased into your chest. Slowly, your energy - no, your entire will - etched away with every heartbeat, until your body fell placid in his hold.

Every tiny fiber and cell screamed with agony, yet an indescribable satisfaction mixed with the pain, as if something you were waiting for all these years finally happened...

Before you could muse over this feeling, rather suddenly, he loosened his grip allowing you to hit the wooden floor. Coughing erratically, your starved lungs clung to every breath of dustyair headed its way. One arm supported your body while the other clutched your chest. Immediately, you stopped as you caught sight of the red devil looming over you. 

But, you felt no fear. 

All you noticed was the gripping in your abdomen, as if your insides had been completely tied and bound, as if you just received a repeated beating. Tears dripped from your eyes, and once again, your breathing staggered out of your throat in quiet sobs. 

_I’m so sorry...._

These words bellowed in your mind, over and over...and over.....and over again, like a damaged record, playing a song you both hated yet...still couldn’t stop listening...

_I’m sorry..._

 

_I did wrong..._

 

_I hate myself...._

 

_How could I do that?_

 

_I’m so sorry..._

 

_You idiot! You idiot! You idiot!_

 

_Why? Why?!_

 

_I’m....so......so.....sorry...._

 

No amount of apologies or begging for repentance, no amount of good deeds or kind acts could ever erase your memory, could ever wipe your slate clean again. Your hands already were sullied, and no matter how many times you washed, rubbed, scraped away, the stains would never be removed. This demon was a shadow clinging to your feet, a ghost haunting you every place you went, a parasite digging its teeth into your skin. If you tried to pull it off, it delved even further only injuring you more and ignoring only silently drained you of your life, until a sudden flashback ripped and tore at your mind.

Oh, it hurt. 

Damn, did it hurt...

But, you continued with the hopes that maybe, just maybe, you would receive the proper judgement.

_I’m so sorry..._

You must have said this a thousand times, but the pain never subsided. 

Strangely, your head still tucked to your chest, you reached out to him in a wordless plee for punishment.

_Please, end it..._

 

                                         “ _Maybe then...,maybe then I can rest...”_

 

You slowly raised your eyes to the Red Pyramid, its grip upon the rusted blade now steady, its figure perfectly still. The smell of decaying tissues and dried blood wafted into your nose. Splatters of dirt and blood covered his body and smock, and patches of oxidation flecked across the iron of his massive head. Occasionally, breaking the tense silence, he released a long, breathy moan. Unable to see expression aside from his vertical posture, you wondered if perhaps, he too felt his own kind of pain, forever locked and tormented in that angular prison.

A prison...

A quick breath of air escaped your nose, a pathetic excuse for a laugh. Perhaps you related more to this monster than you cared to admit. 

Is this what guilt looked like? 

Is this what your thoughts and feelings transformed into?

To think, mirroring your everyday life, you ran from it too, your own misery, your own retribution.

The irony...

Linking your hands behind your back, you once again lowered your head and released a long sigh. With every second ticking by, a weight eased off your shoulders.

Slowly, he raised his gargantuan knife, steadying it between your head and shoulders.

As you closed your eyes in anticipation, another thought prickled the back of your mind. 

_Did it.....have to be this way?_

After finally accepting what you'd done, did you have to succumb to its power? 

Had you not...punished yourself long enough?

 

 _”I was weak._    

       
                          _That’s why I needed you..._

                                                                 
                                                                  _Needed someone to punish me for my sins....”_                    

 

Just as the blade descended, you jumped back, allowing it to smash into the floor, pieces of wood  
pricking your skin and clouds of dust billowing around you. Still on the ground, you quickly fumbled for your gun and rolled away from his attack. With a dry cough and with quivering legs, you deliberately rose to your feet, and finally, you faced him, clumsily pulling his monumental weapon from the ground. Though you couldn’t quite pin down what drove you, be it your natural instinct to survive or a microscopic thread of resolve tying you together, adrenaline rushed through your body. Only moments ago, your pistol felt heavy, almost too heavy for you to carry. But now, the cool metal fit securely into your palms, and you reloaded it with the little ammo you still possessed. Finally, you steadied your aim directly at the red devil now shifting his stance for battle.

No more running.

It was time to turn and face it head on.

If you perished here, at least, somewhere in the afterlife, you could say you fought back, down to the last bullet, down to the last fiber of your being.

As you peered hard into the tarnished figure, you steeled yourself, took aim,

and a shot rang out.

 

 

                                                  _”But, that’s all over now....”_

                                                 
                                                  _”Now, it’s time to end this.”_


End file.
